Here Comes the Baby
by CalleighDuCaine
Summary: Not everything goes as planned? Instead of "Here Comes the Bride!" It's "Here Comes the Baby!". Sharon and Andy life is turn upside down, in a good way. Plus we'll see a visit from Sharon's family, Jackson and good ol' Gavin Q. Baker.
1. Chapter 1

What have I gotten myself into? That is what I'm wondering while I sit here in the doctor's office. I would have never thought in a million years I would be waiting on a pregnancy test results. I'm 48 years old for God's sake. I married my husband Jackson when I was 16 and had our son Richard at 18 and our daughter Lauren at 24. The only problem is I haven't been with Jackson in 20 years. We've been separated them 20 years. I swore off any kind of relationships after he left me on the 4th of July in 94 to get drunk and have sex with our 18 year old babysitter. I can remember my mum calling me and telling me, she and poppy were flying out from London to come and bring me and the kids back home. What most people don't know is that my parents, Leland Cavanaugh and Alexis Nottingham-Windsor Collins, are Catholics but they're also divorced from each other. My mum had me in London and I was raised there until I was 13. When I turn 13 I moved to Boston to live with my father and his wife Sarah and their 3 kids. My brother Lee and my two sisters Lane and Ireland, all them of them is older than me. My father was married to Sarah first. However Sarah had a mental breakdown after Lee was born. It was when Lee was 3 that my father met my mother. They were married for 5 years, 2 years before I was born and divorce after I was 3 years old. The only one that truly knows about my family history is the love of my life Andy. Andy and I began this little love affair after I went to his daughter wedding with him. I haven't even told him there's a chance I could be pregnant. I know Andy thinks I don't truly love him, because I won't divorce Jackson, but what Andy doesn't know is that Gavin has already filled my divorce papers. I don't want to tell Andy until my divorce is finalize. I'm worried Jackson will do something stupid and mess it up to where I won't be able to get my divorce from him. Well here comes Dr. Penn back. I'm holding my breath.

"Sharon, I can tell you everything is alright with your blood work. And congratulations on the pregnancy. Here's some prescriptions for you that will help you with morning sickness and prenatal vitamins. And questions?" "No, thank you Dr Penn!"

Now here comes the part where I have to figure out how to break the news to Andy.


	2. Chapter 2

I get home from my doctor's appointment to find the condo empty. Rusty text me to let me know he's going to the movies with Provenza. Andy text me and asked if I was alright. I haven't been very fair to Andy these past 2 weeks. I know something was off with me when I woke up 3 weeks in the middle of the night throwing up. Andy was going to check on me, but I told him to stay in bed. I had the same symptoms when I was pregnant with Lauren. I shouldn't had left Andy that night. I got afraid and just left. Since then we haven't spoken to each other outside of the office. Today change all of that when I throw up all over him in the morgue. I apologize over and over, but he said it was okay. Here's another text from him. "Sharon, hun are you there? Is everything okay? Call me asap please? I love you baby and I truly miss you!" "I miss you too! Andy could you please come by? I need to talk to you." "Honey, come to your door? I'm on the other side." Oh my goodness! Here we go!

I open the door and its like I stopped breathing. Andy grab me and wrapped his arms around. He's apologizing for no reason. I look up into his beautiful brown eyes and see nothing but pure love for me. I couldn't help myself, I just had to kiss him. While our kissed turn into a make out session which turn into hot passionate sex. Andy could make anyone forget their troubles just by kissing them. Laying here next to him in the after glow of our love making I decided now was the time.

"Andy, I'm pregnant." "Sharon if you're want me to leave just. Wait did you say pre-pre-pregnant?" "Yes Andy! As in you and me are having a baby together." Only he could make it a funny situation. I think he's starting to freak out, because now he's jumping out of bed naked. By the good lord in heaven he's sexy as ever naked.

"Are you sure?" "Yes, I went to the doctor today and she's confirmed it. About 6 weeks." Before I knew it he has me in his arms swinging me around. "Sharon I love you, I love you so much! We're having a baby!"


End file.
